Roman Bridger
Biography Roman Bridger is the main antagonist and by extension the entire series. He is a young music video director who landed the 'Stab 3' job, where he enacted his revenge against Sidney Prescott. After he revealed, that he was the architect behind the Ghostface murder sprees, he fought Sidney to the death and lost. Roman was the only Ghostface killer, who attempted to frame Sidney for the murders, even going as far as to record a fake message from Sidney with his voice changer, claiming responsibility for the murders. He also tried to make Sidney believe, that she was going insane by tormenting her both physically and mentally. He was, by far the most complex and calculated Ghostface, despite acting alone. Scream 3 All the remaining survivors from the main cast go to John Milton's mansion to celebrate Roman's thirtieth birthday. He is the first to arrive and abducts John when he comes home, stuffing him into a closet. Roman calls Dewey, sounding like Sidney using his voice changer, and gets Gale, Jennifer, and Dewey to come to the mansion. After everyone decides to explore the place for secret passageways, Gale and Dewey find the cloned cell phone, the voice changer, and a Ghostface outfit in a cabinet. Later, Gale finds Roman supposedly dead in a trunk with a large knife sticking out of his stomach while searching the basement for him and Jennifer. Roman's corpse, of course, turns out to be a fake. He collects his knife and Ghostface costume then murders Angelina Tyler by stabbing her in the chest and Tyson Fox by stabbing him in the chest, tripping him over, smashing him against two glass cabinets, and throwing him from a two-story balcony. He enters a secret passageway and finds Jennifer. She tries to run, but he ends up stabbing her in the back and stomach, killing her. Shortly after he manages to kidnap Gale and Dewey, using them to threaten Sidney, so she'll come to the mansion without anyone else coming along with her. When Sidney arrives, he gets her to use a metal detector on herself in order to ensure, that she is not carrying any lethal weapons with her. After the alarm shows a gun hidden by her right leg, she is forced to chuck it into the nearby swimming pool. Sidney is attacked by Roman while attempting to release Dewey but is saved by Detective Mark Kincaid, who is hit over the head by Roman before he runs away. Sidney shoots at Ghostface with another gun she had hidden in the same leg until there are no more bullets. Roman chases her into Milton's hidden theatre, where he unmasks himself. During his rant of who he is and explaining to Sidney, how he's responsible for everything that's happened to her, Dewey and Gale manage to get themselves untied. Back in the theater, Roman takes a gagged John Milton out of the closet and reveals to Sidney, that he's the man responsible for the rape of Maureen Prescott. Ignoring Milton's offers and pleas for mercy, Roman slashes his throat despite the fact that John was in fact his father. Roman starts to go off again but Sidney, sick of hearing him whine, provokes him into a fight. Sidney's past encounters have left her a more formidable opponent than Roman had anticipated as she manages to evade his attacks and use her surroundings to her advantage. He manages to get her down and starts choking the life out of her until Kincaid knocks on the door to the room. This surprises Roman and he lets Sidney fall to floor. Kincaid enters the room, holding his gun, and asks Sid where Roman is. At that moment, he is hit over the head with a wooden chair by Roman. As Sidney gets up with Roman's knife, Roman shoots Sidney in the stomach with Kincaid's gun then shoots her in the chest area, apparently finishing the job. Death Roman hears Gale's and Dewey's yells for Sidney and tries to escape before noticing, that Sidney's body has disappeared. While looking around for her, she leaps out from behind the nearby bar and stabs Roman in the back twice with an ice pick. He falls to the floor and she throws the gun away from them. Surprised, he claims he shot her and she reveals a bulletproof vest underneath her shirt she had gotten from the police precinct before leaving for the mansion. They appear to have a little brother/sister moment as Roman says it doesn't change anything since their mother is still dead and he still got to make his movie. Sidney says, "Stab 3, right?" Then she stabs the ice pick into his chest, near his heart. just as Dewey and Gale enter. Sidney holds his hand, as he slowly loses consciousness. Roman soon enough leaps onto his feet for one last scare, but is shot several times in the chest and stomach area by Dewey. However, when this doesn't appear to be working, Sidney reminds him to shoot Roman in the head. He does so, killing Roman for good and ending the third Ghostface killing spree as well as the original trilogy. The remaining survivors, Sidney, Gale, Dewey, and Mark Kincaid, leave the mansion grounds.